Memories Demons and Kilandra
by passing on the pixy dust
Summary: Chap 8 Visions gain the gang understanding and Malik and Seto finally appear. Sequal to 'Kinta' now Kilandra is in Domino helping her Yami; everyone's cluless as usaul...so who's gonna die this time?
1. Beginning again

Chapter one! Chapter one!

Disclaimer-I don't own. Except Kinta and Kilandra, I own them, don't own Anthy either.

Here it is, the sequel to Kinta, (which if you haven't read I suggest you do.) I left you all with the most evil twist ending in the history of the world but don't worry; I started typing this before I even posted the last chapter. So here it is. I go somewhere with everything and its all part of the plan…

So, read on, chapter one of, 'Memories, Demons and Kilandra.'

_*_*_

Three weeks, three weeks to undo what Kinta had done in three seconds to Anthy's mind. Kilandra was working with Anthy; this should be the last day. The last memories would be wiped clean and Anthy would be the same again. Kilandra had to do it slowly; otherwise she risked damaging Anthy's real memories. 

"I'm done. Anthy?"

"Yeah, it's gone. They're all gone. Finally."

"  So you're all back to normal.?" 

"yes Yami. It's good to be back." Anthy got up and walked to hug Yami, "this has been hell."

"I'll agree there." 

Kilandra took her cue to leave, she was done, she'd fixed Anthy's memories.

/which if you hadn't changed I wouldn't have had to do all this!/

//quit it Kil, yay you're done. Back to normal, I don't even see why you bothered, we're gonna kill them all anyway.//

/to take away suspicion; miss 'I'll do everything in one week.'  By gods! It was obvious as hell./

//except they didn't figure it out til I told them.//

/…ok so fine they're all idiots. But they were all jumpy at first and now they trust me, easier for us./

//whatever, let just get this done, I'm sick of this place. I've had to hide for three weeks. Boring!//

/you never could wait, well, we'll start soon enough. Now isn't it time to meet Bakura.?/

//Sure is.//

_*_*_

"Bakura? Oh where the fuck is he?"

//Oh he's here.// Kinta smirked in Kilandra's head

"where then?" Kil, asked out loud.

//5..4..3..2..1..//

Kilandra practically jumped when Bakura came out and grabbed her, knife out and ready.

"Look, I have not intention of changing so you are going to lie to them all and I won't kill you."

Kilandra sighed, "Are you done yet? You really are not that scary. look Bakura. " she removed herself form his grip. "I frankly have no real want to change you, in fact…Kinta? It's your cue."

The band glowed again and Kinta materialized.

"What?! Kinta!?"

"Yeah, me. nice seeing you again Bakura, it's been awhile huh?" she said, smiling evilly at his confusion.

"But I thought…..?"

"Kilandra was keeping me safe and tucked away? No, she's a wonderful hikari, evil as they come. She's here to help."

"But she stopped us!?" WE were going to win."

"Kinta ran here before I was ready I'm not letting her have all the fun had to stop you two, sorry." Kilandra smirked. She looked exactly like Kinta now.

"So we're doing it again? "

"Yeah the three of us."

"Four."

"Who's the fourth?" Bakura questioned.

"Malik. Kilandra wants him in on it."

"He'll balance it all out, we need the bastard."

"That would all be grand except for the fact he doesn't trust me anymore! The stunt where we trapped him in Kinta's head? He's not that forgiving." Bakura objected.

"I've already told her, she's a stubborn bitch and insists."

"Yes I do, and you - shut up."

"Never gonna happen."

"I know. But the fact stands, Malik is in on this; not against." 

"Of course oh supreme ruler of the universe let me bow to your wishes." Kinta replied sarcastically.

"I am and start bowing."

"In your dreams."

Bakura smirked, they were defiantly a pair for the ages. Now this was the kind of hikari a Yami wanted. Nice and evil.

"So what's the plan this time?" Bakura interrupted the two fighting.

"Ask her, she's plan girl this time," Kinta said pointing at Kilandra, " I just kill things." She smiled.

"Oh _now _ you want me to plan, a month ago you split because you got tired of waiting, you don't have the patience to even listen to a decent plan."

"Considering the only thing that stopped me was you, I wouldn't knock my way of doing things. And I was very tempted to actually kill you then just so you know."

"You couldn't if you tried."

"Just keep denying it to yourself, I' m stronger deal with it."

"Whatever, plan, well, at the moment, it's to recruit Malik.  
"What a plan, and then what? Tell Yami we're going to kill him? Yeah you're a genius."

"Is it possible for you shut up for one minute? Just one."

"Probably not."

_*_*_

There you have it, chappie one, intro ish it to the fanfic, reviews are welcome and encouraged, flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Or possibly to roast Tea, can't decide.

Kinta-note, there will be one death in this fic. Who? I'm not telling, not even if they're good or evil or in-between. No hints, but someone is dying, it's a must. And nothing you do will save them.

Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!

And if you want I'll kill someone else, I enjoy writing angst. I even know who it'll be so if you really want someone to die just add it to your review.

Ja!


	2. Memories

Chapter two, hey did you all know I wrote this before I posted chapter twelve of Kinta? Yeah, I worked ahead by a ton.

Disclaimer-I still don't' own, and even if I did do you think I'd tell you?

Okay, flashback-y dream things in this, I'm moving the story fast, so it's all starting now. Flashbacks are noted, and if you haven't read the song fic 'Bother' you are not allowed to read this, for once you readers need to know what's happening before the characters (and cause it will all make more sense.). So go read 'Bother' if you haven't. If you have read it, enjoy the chapter!

Also, times are specified in a couple places, yeah, reasons, acknowledge and move on because I explain next chappie.

_*_*_

That night Kinta stirred in her sleep the dream she was having.

~*~*~

_"Bakura, just go, I don't need you pity."_

_"Not giving you pity, just some advice."        _

_"Well, don't."_

_"Can't help it, whether you like it or not I do give a damn about if you live or die. I care."              _

~*~

Bakura put his arms around her and held her; he felt her tears finally come as they wetted his bare chest. He held her, the bitter and violent priestess crying in his arms

~*~

_She sank into a deep kiss and let everything go._

_Her and Bakura…_

~*~

"Forget I ever existed." Kinta wiped his memory clean of her. " And I'll forget you."

~*~*~

Kinta shot up from her bed, what the hell! Her dream, no it had been to real… She tried to think, and she was hit with a flood of memories, the ones she'd erased. 

She sank into her bed, barely able to move, she remembered it all, what the hell had she done?!

And why the hell did she suddenly remember?

_*_*_

At 3:30 am Bakura suddenly stopped, things flooded his mind, he sank to the floor, he'd been walking to his room, he'd just gotten home. Now he sat on the living room floor in a silence, everything was coming back to him. Unable to speak, unable to move, Bakura sat in a semi-shock.

_*_*_

Seto looked at his clock, it was 4:07, he groaned, he had to get up and go to work in about an hour and a half. But he'd been woken up by a weird dream, he had been in Egypt, and he was talking to..Kinta? That was weird, he couldn't remember a lot but they'd been talking about Yami and then she did something with the Band. Kaiba tried to remember, not like he had time to sleep anyway. He knew Kinta had been alive in Egypt but he hadn't known her, well he didn't think he had, he only knew about so much. But something else of what he had seen was odd. He had been talking like he liked Yami.. 

"So crazy dream, yeah, I ever had respect towards Yami, don't think so. I tried to overthrow him with the shadow games." Kaiba rolled over and tried to get some sleep before he would have to get up in an hour.

_*_*_

"Kinta! I'm going to scho-" Kilandra saw Kinta, sitting curled in silence eyes wide, and she stopped;  "what the hell happened to you?"

"This isn't good Kilandra, the memories, they came back.."

"What memories?"

"Mine. The spell undid itself."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Long story.. Long long story, but Kil? Bakura not an ally anymore avoid him."

"Will you try to make some sense, look I have to get out of here, must keep up the perfect act, explain when you can speak sensibly." Kilandra stormed out and left Kinta sitting as she went to Domino high.

_*That afternoon*_

"Kinta? Okay can you speak straight now? What the hell is up?"

"The magic of the band is undoing itself the spells it did, the memories it changed – they're back, same as before.."

"Point? The only person whose memory you've changed is Anthy, everyone else is dead now."

"No. I did it to myself and Bakura…"

"Bakura? But you didn't-"

"I did, I erased it from my mind. And his."

"Why?"

"I d-didn't want to hurt him." Kinta said with some difficulty.

"Where you two involved? Because you know-"

"Yes I know.  The pledge. And we weren't exactly involved, I. well...he.. Oh, … it's complicated. "

"Just don't let it interfere. If you break the pledge than the consequences will be dire. You swore. And I don't let people off."

" I know.." she whispered, "but Bakura will remember now, I can't face him, you neither! I'm not sure what he'll do but…. it won't be good. We have to avoid him."

"What was that bad that he'd hate you for?"

"I-I… I can't explain it…just, stay away from him. What happened today did you see him?" 

"Ryou said he was sick."

"Then he definitely remembers, damn. I'm screwed."

"Obviously, well I'm leaving, you can ramble all you want but I'm going to do something worthwhile. You're changing Kinta; you know you aren't allowed to do that. You swore." And Kilandra left again. 

Kinta sat motionless. In the past she'd taken advantage of Bakura and played with his mind to make him forget, then she wiped both their memories clean of each other before sealing herself in the band. She thought he'd die, but he didn't and now the past was haunting her, because along with Bakura came memories of her Mother.

_*_

Night came and Kilandra still hadn't returned, Kinta walked around a bit, what was Bakura thinking? Where was he? He knew and then what? He knew he could find her though Kilandra so why didn't he? She paced in the pitch black of the apartment before settling on the floor in a corner. Still thinking.

_*_*_

What were these images? Kaiba struggled to keep his mind on his work. The dream had come back, more too, during the day. It didn't fit with what he knew about the past, in the dream he.. it was weird. It seemed like Kinta had used the Sennen band to change his memories. But that was absurd. He always hated Yami, and this dream showed him helping and trusting him,. it must be overwork, his mind was making up things. That was it. No other reason. If there was another reason his structured world just might start falling apart.

 _*_*_

Kilandra walked out of the apartment smugly, Malik was in, now she was set, no one to oppose. It'd taken time but Malik was ready to work with them, mainly because of the promise of power and bringing down Yami. But now everything was perfect. The traps would be set and the knowledge to stop them was unreachable. Nothing stood in the way of her goal. She debated going back to the apartment where Kinta was. She decided against.

/she was pissing me off. I know where I can go, I'll be gone a day or two, and when I come back I can sort this out./  Kilandra walked thought the dark night intent on avoiding her yami gone soft.

_*_*_

bum bum bum. I love messing with things. It's so fun. And no Kinta's pledge isn't some stupid chastity thing or anything like that. It's very problematic though.

Kinta-like hell.

Kilandra-exactly like hell.

Kinta-I didn't mean literally.

Kil-it's true though. Oh well, review!!!! 


	3. two and a half : Thoughts of the Jaded

Chapter 2 ½

Yes I did write two and a half. I realized that more was needed before the events of chapter three. So why is it two and a half instead of three? Because, A. it's short. B. Deals with two characters only (two guesses who.) and C. it all technically takes place in about half an hour to an hour and is internal monologue mostly.

The chapter is to help you all understand what is going to happen, as you have started seeing, all the memories that came back are affecting Kinta a lot. Well, character changes form several people result with the memories returning.

So yeah, chapter 2 ½

_*_*_

/how did I let this happen? Why now, it's all coming together finally, Yami would be dead I'd be free of the pledge.. why not after all this. Why!?  Damned gods, / Kinta curled in her corner, she hadn't bothered to turn on any lights in  the apartment and the setting sun cast shadows on her. The room darkened but she didn't move, lost in thought and memories. She remembered loving Bakura in Egypt, five thousand years ago they had not only known each other but he had loved her. It seemed fate had taken a hand, in was fate they would meet again in Domino.. had to be. But why?

Kinta knew why, there was unfinished business, her memories told her plenty; she'd been a foolish child trying to run away from it, now it was back. They both knew, and she had to face it this time, she had to tell him. 

That's of course if he didn't want to kill her first.

_*_

Bakura paced his soul room, waiting for the answers to come to him. the memories had shaken him, he now had a distinct memory of actually caring for someone. Kinta of all someones. One thing played in his mind though.

Did he still love her?

Whether he wanted to admit it or not he at least cared for her. That was something new in itself. Bakura knew what he had to do, he had to see Kinta again. 

But memories held him back, Kinta had never loved him like he had her. That was why she changed their memories.

But the little voice in his head said what if? 

What if..?

He couldn't ignore it, part of him wanted to go to her and hope she did care…

/Ra! What's happening to me?!/ Bakura raged, /why am I feeling these things? I used the damn word 'love'! what's happening!? Osiris help me.../ Bakura wanted to banish the thoughts from his head. He wanted to kill something, beat something, anything to stop these thoughts.

But they wouldn't stop. And he knew it. His memories showed him having the same thoughts a thousand times before. He wanted her, he'd do anything; with his full memories he saw their night, he had been given the chance in her grief and he took it. But she felt the guilt fall on herself and had changed his mind. He shook his head. She didn't get it.

More thoughts raced though his mind and finally he exited his soul room. He began walking on the streets, the sun set as her walked toward her.

_*_*_

all gone, short as I said, but it should help explain stuffas in the next chapter and later.

Review please.


	4. Bring Me to Life

Hola! Chapter three!

Notes: okay this chapter is done as a song fic, I couldn't resist it was the first part of the sequel I wrote. I just love the song with the situation. The chapter is all about Bakura and Kinta. It's angst-y and Bakura is kinda ooc for awhile but with reason, don't worry, I love him best as a psycho. He'll be back to normal soon enough. 

This chapter is as Anthy Kilik said.. "Sap! it's sap"

Me "but necessary sap, you read the end of it…"

"true, okay, it's good sap..but it's still sap."

 Enjoy. I like it. Hope you do too.

Disclaimer- don't own yu-gi-oh or the Evanesce song Bring Me To Life.

_*_*_

How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

Kinta sat awake in her dark; seeing the memories, again and again. She saw memories that she'd try to forget using the band, she'd been so selfish, wiping their memories clean of each other... she'd meant it so they could be peaceful, but now, they both remembered, and they remembered everything. She couldn't face Bakura anymore; he probably wanted to kill her. The problem was she wanted to see him, needed to. She knew that much. But facing it…not what she wanted... she shoved the voice aside.

/ If he wants me he'll come. Doesn't matter anymore what he thinks, I'm dying from the guilt. No I'm dead. Nothing he can do. Let him come, kill me anything. I don't give a fuck anymore. /   
  
_Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

"Kinta?" Bakura called into the dark room, Kinta lifted her head but didn't speak; he couldn't see her, he didn't seem angry so she spoke. 

"I'm here."

"I've been looking for you."

Silence.

Bakura moved to find the light switch; he flicked it on, "Kinta, I don't hate you."

"You should. I'm a bitch and I messed with your life and hurt you so I wouldn't feel guilty."

"Doesn't matter. The memories… you see, you never saw everything from my view, I knew that you didn't feel that way and I did everything knowing I was hurting myself, but I didn't care, you were in pain and if it helped I would do it. I'd do it again in an instant."

"Don't kill yourself for me, I don't fuckin' deserve it."

"Yes you do, can't you see it? You deserve to be happy and cared for just like everyone else. Just because we aren't the good guys doesn't mean we don't deserve our own version of a happy ending."

   
_Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Maybe you but not me, Bakura, I don't even know how to care anymore, me myself and I that's what's been on my mind for the past 5 thousand years. No one else."

"I haven't been much better. Just let me help. You still have enough humanity in you to give a damn about hurting me so obviously you deserve to have someone give a damn about you." Bakura said a little to sentimentally for his tastes.

"Doesn't mean you have to take the responsibility." Kinta responded harshly.  
  
_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
  
_

"Who else then?" Kinta didn't have an answer for him.  He continued. "No one; exactly, there's just me. I can help you if you let me in."

"I won't hurt you again. Using you like that-"

"Are you sure of who was using who? What if I was taking advantage of you in grief? Ever think of that?" he demanded, an edge to his voice she was very aggravating.

"Guess I haven't. But that's not what happened, so it doesn't matter."

"I think that what really happened is we both used each other to help ourselves that night. I got you and you got your comfort.  We were both being selfish."

"I'm too dead to be anything but selfish anymore."

"You're not dead, just resting, sleeping. Wake up your heart and you'll be surprised." 

  
_Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

"I don't think I can."

"May be not by yourself, but you can."

" When'd you become the philosopher Bakura? How do you know all this, how can you promise me these things?"

"Because I lo-."

"Don't say it, don't tell me you love me I can't stand to hear it."

"Why?" 

Kinta looked at him questioning "huh?"  
"Why don't you want to hear it? Your denying something to yourself I can tell, why does me caring set it off?" he demanded, he wanted answers not this crap.

AH hung her head in response, "You make me see what I don't want to. I have to look if you say it, I don't want to."

Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  


"What is it? Face it, you can do that, it's cake compared to what you've done before."  He softened his vice; she was starting to waiver.

"No. I can kill and fight but this is different, my one weakness."

"At least you know and can admit that. C'mon say it."

"I can't." she turned away from him again. She saw it in his eyes, he loved her.. no! No no no no. She couldn't listen to that.

  
_Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

"You can, I love you."

"Damn you had to say it."

"Yeah I did." He smirked.

"Fine, fine Bakura. I'll tell you."  
  
_Frozen inside without your touch  
without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_  
  


"I…I love you. Damn it Bakura, I do and I can't."

"You're not making a lot of sense."

"I love you back. How could I not? But, I can't, not allowed to, love gets people killed."

Bakura held Kinta's face and made her face him. He gave in and let his emotions take control.  "I'm not going anywhere, caring for me isn't going to get me killed, this isn't Egypt and I'm not your mother. If anything it makes us stronger not weaker."

_  
All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me  
  
"Sounds to good to be true."_

"But this time it isn't. Kinta accept my love let me in, you'll be better for it."

"I don't want to hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

"You'll never hurt me. I'm not glass you know, I don't break easy."

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems  
I've got to open my eyes to everything  
  
"I can try, but gods Bakura The last person I genuinely admitted caring for was my mother-that was 5,000 years ago. I don't care anymore about anyone. Not my Hikari, hell even you give a damn about Ryou. . . . Not even for myself."_

"Then I'll have to change that." He watched her for a second; then Bakura leaned forward and kissed her gently, he pulled away after a second. "See? I'm still here, no harm done. You're not going to hurt me Kinta."

Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul

  
She was silent, head processing what was happening, he'd kissed her, and she was damned if she hadn't enjoyed it. She leaned against Bakura and reached for his hand. She had made her decision.  As she entwined their fingers she spoke; "Just don't hurt me ok?" she looked up at him, trying to say what she couldn't.

/please, tell me I'm not dreaming, this feels so right../

"Never, wouldn't dream of it." He kissed the top of her head and put his free arm around her holding her. 

 She sighed in relief. "Stay with me?"

"Forever."

    
_Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong  
Bring me to life_  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, not strained silence though, both had want they wanted, They where content for the moment.

"What's gonna happen to us?"

"What'd you mean Kinta?"

"Everyone else, I mean they don't exactly love me. Even if they did, they think I'm trapped in that dagger! And really, we did kinda try to kill them all. . ."

"Who says we hafta stop? They'll deal when they find out. You're here to stay. I say so. "

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  


"love you, 'kura."

"I love me too."

"bastard." Kinta said smiling, "you're supposed to say you love me."

"says who? I don't like rules." He grinned evilly.

 Kinta smirked "Shut up and kiss me bastard."

He did just that.

Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  


_Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
  
Bring me to life_

And so the night passed. Dawn came and the two lovers watched it come, both knew this was just the beginning, they would have a lot to deal with that day, but for now they could just be. Be happy. Be together. Bakura wondered how they could do this without everyone realizing Kinta was back, how to hide her. Kinta was thinking of how to kill her hikari.

_*_*_

now that was an evil cliffhanger.

I hope you enjoyed my song fic chapter. And I must tell you

The problems are only beginning in the fic. This is nothing, wait til the surprises come out.

Luv ya. Review for me.  
  



	5. You mean she's a what!

Chapter four.

Disclaimer-bah. You know this by now. Let's cut to the chase.

_*_*_

Bakura looked at Kinta, she lay asleep in his lap, "get up." He said.

"Don't wanna."

"Move or I'll get up with you still there."

"No you won't."

Thud. 

"Ow."

"Told you I would."

"You're evil" Kinta said getting up and rubbing her head.

"Yeah but that's why you like me."

"As much as I would love to continue bickering with you I can't. We have crap to deal with whether we like it or not."

"Which would be...?"

"First off Kilandra-"

"Where is she?" he cut her off, "she go somewhere?"

"You could say that. That's part of the problem. The other is Yami and Anthy and everyone else."

"True, they don't know about you, you have to stay hidden."

"No, I have to face them.'  
"Nani?"

"Look I'll start explaining, sit down. " she motioned to the kitchen table, "lots to explain." Kinta sighed and sat down, Bakura followed suite and sat across from her. 

"What's the deal you're worried about something obviously."

"With good reason too! Look, you don't know something about Kilandra you see, she's, well not exactly human."

"What is she?" Bakura asked slowly.

"Demon, she was banished to live as a human after trying to take over hell. Stubborn bitch. Well, she is to live out a mortal life and then die. Reduced to a spirit with no power so she's not a threat to the other realms. "

"What does this have to do with us?"

"Well, I'm sworn to her, blood oath and all that crap. Until she has returned to her demon form or dies, she owns my soul. I can't give my heart to anyone until she's gone, part of the deal she requires full power over her servants, lovers get in the way. Influence things."

"Why did you do it?" Bakura was somewhat shocked and confused.

"Only thing I had going for me at the time, I had no reason not to, even as a human she still has powers-strong ones.  I never thought it'd be a problem, help her get back to hell... gain some power…I had no reason not too. Well, the blood connection of the oath allows her to know things, namely if I'm to break part of the pact. She knows and when she returns she'll want something, most likely your blood. Right now she's in a lesser demon realm, she still has access to some, she's building strength, but once she checks my link, she'll know I broke it and come back for blood.  She'll try to kill you at least and both of us at worst when she returns."

Bakura sat silently, processing what Kinta had told him, that was crazy, Kilandra was a demon, and a powerful one and Kinta was bond to her by blood oath and the band. "So what do we do?"

"We kill her, I'm not dependant on her to live anymore like a normal hikari; it won't hurt me. I need to kill her before she kills us."

"But you said she had powers, can we take her?"

"Not alone, that's where Yami and the others come in."  

"Must we?"

"Yeah, I hate it just as much as you but I don't want to take risks, I want them backing us so Kilandra can't manipulate them against us."

"Good point."

"We have to tell Anthy and Yami the truth before she gets back, as in we need to go, and soon."

"It's Saturday they should both be at the shop with Yugi."

"Then that's where we're going."

_*_

"Hey Ryou, hey Kilandra!" Yugi said, welcoming them into the shop.

"Where's Yami and Anthy?" Bakura asked ignoring Yugi's wrong assumption of who they were.

"Right here." Anthy said, popping her head out from behind some boxes. Yami's head soon followed. They were unpacking them.

"We need to talk to you two, the back room?"

They gave them a quizzical look before complying, Kinta and Bakura followed them.

"What's up Ryou?" Anthy asked as they shut the door.

"Well first off, I'm Bakura and second, there's a problem. A big one."

"What is it?"

"Kilandra."

"Um Bakura she's right here."

"Actually, no, I'm Kinta."

Kinta found her throat shoved against the wall by Anshi, Anthy had transformed, "you, I knew I smelled something wrong. I say I kill her now."

"Anshi. Calm. Kinta's not the problem, it's Kilandra."

"Don't waste my time Bakura, Kinta is evil, Kilandra is not. "

"You have it wrong Anshi." Kinta said though somewhat strangled. "Kilandra is the evil one."

"Oh so killing people and playing with minds is suddenly normal and healthy huh?" Anshi spat "you tried to kill Anthy, I don't let people who try that live."

"You're wrong!" Kinta shoved Anshi off her and to the floor she made a move but Yami held her back.

"Let's hear what they have to say." Yami commanded.

"Don't give me orders pharaoh, unless you want me to say gouge your eyes out... let's have a second go at it I think I was gypped last time..."

"What?..."

"Oh, you don't remember that...how 'bout I jog your memory?" she grinned and moved forward, leaving Kinta.

"Not now Anshi." Bakura pulled her back, "listen to Kinta, then you can go kill him."

"How about no killing of me?" Yami interjected.

"We'll discuss that later. Now Kinta, explain to them." 

"Look, Kilandra is a demon. Well was. Not the point, she's here to kill you all. She pretended to trap me so I could help her, I'm blood bound to her." Kinta turned around and pulled her hair up and revealed a symbol caved on the back of her neck. It was a nine-pointed pentagram. "This is the symbol that binds me.  Believe?" neither said anything so she continued; "Well, now comes the complicated part. You see, both Bakura's and my memories were partially erased in Egypt, basically we knew each other, well. Well, for some reason we both remember again and…. hell, I don't think I can even say it… but…. we're in love and Kilandra's going to kill one or both of us for it. We want you to help us kill Kilandra."

"I say let you die." Anshi spat. But then Anshi was replaced with Anthy. Who looked from one to the other, then to Yami. "I'll help you." She said.

Yami looked at her. He opened his mouth to speak but Anthy cut him off.

"Yami, I don't particularly like them either but I won't stand and watch them die. Then their deaths would be our fault as well, besides I haven't fought a demon in a long time, could be fun….Yami, imagine if they were us." He was sold.

"Alright we'll help you, I wondered about Kilandra; never liked her. Thought she was odd."

"You didn't like her because she didn't obey your every command oh great and arrogant pharaoh. Ra! And he's related to me?" Kinta grumbled under her breath. 

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So what do we do? And where's Kilandra?"

"Kilandra's in a demon realm, Tafnin if you care, she'll be back sometime today probably, we need you two to know what's going on when she comes back, she'll probably feed you some lies to make you come after us. Somehow we need to get her alone against us so we can kill her, preferably soon."

"I sense a but coming."

"Yeah, you see she won't die like a human, we'll need magic to kill her demon powers first, then she'll be mortal and we can kill her, the hard part is dealing with her powers. Basically I don't know how." 

"How do we find out?"

"I'll have to search her mind."

"Won't she have barriers?"

"Like hell, but I can get though, just because she's evil doesn't mean she's not still my hikari. We're linked double because of that, I should be able to get though."

"Careful not to get yourself killed" Yami said scoffing.

Anshi appeared again. This time separate from Anthy.

"You know Kinta, if you still want to kill him I'll help." She sneered at Yami.

Anthy stepped in between, "can we not discuss killing my boyfriend? Demon on the lose, wants us all dead, just a tad more important."

"Actually, why does Kilandra want to kill us?" Yami questioned.

"Somehow it helps her to become a full demon again, I don't know details. I didn't ask, I just knew you were going to die and that's really all I cared about." She said airily as if she was talking about a movie not murdering her brother.

  "I hate you."

"The feelings mutual." Kinta gave a mock grin at Yami before continuing, "back to the point, we need to hurry; to find out how to stop Kilandra I'll have to go into her mind, preferably now because as long as she's in another realm I'll be harder for her to detect. But I'll need an anchor, tie me to this dimension and all. Which I need one of you to do, Bakura can't."

"Why can't I?"

"First, easier target, she could kill us both and second, Yami and I are blood related it'll be a stronger and more secure. So Yami up to the challenge?" she asked turning to Yami.

"It'll be easy." He hit back with the same air of confidence and false smile as Kinta.

"I so see it now."

Everyone turned to Anshi; she had stayed to watch the show (and possibly, mortally wound Yami if the time presented itself... but we won't mention that..), with a questioning look.

"What? They just sounded so similar; I can see the relation now. Yami is a perfect brat of a little brother, don't know why I missed it before, he had to have an older sibling."

Her statement was meet with blank stares reality though was returned to in a moment.

"I'll do it."

"Good, how 'bout now?"

"Fine with me, if you think you're up to it."

"Yeah, defiantly related..." Anshi murmured..."I have things to do."

"Like maiming innocents?"

"Possibly." She smirked and disappeared.

"Let's start this. What do I do?" Yami asked Kinta.

_*_*_

I'm stopping here, if I continue I'll never finish. And the story keeps lengthening itself; I originally said eight chapters, probably 10-12 now. My muses just refuse to shut up.

Kinta-since when is that a bad thing?

Just shut up Kinta.

Review before I kill Kinta and there is no more story. 


	6. Fight and flight

MDK5

Disclaimer-*throws a law book at readers* read it. I don't own yu-gi-oh.

And chapter five appears at long last, I'm actually in the middle of eight right now, I'm just lazy, but here you are, Anthy isn't allowed to kill me now. This chapter's kinda short. I think the next one's longer though.

On with the show.

_*_*_

 Kinta coached Yami on what to do, then she withdrew a clear stone from her pocket, "Last thing, if this turns black you have to pull me out immediately screw all precautions."  

She didn't tell him that it was because if the stone turned black she would be dead, or damn well close, and unless he pulled her out right after she died her soul would be trapped. "Got that? It starts going black you get me out as fast as you fuckin' can."

Yami nodded.

"Good. Let's get going then." They took their places, they sat cross-legged facing each other, knees brushing the clear stone lay between them.  Yami placed on hand on the floor flat and the other he placed on Kinta's shoulder, he closed his eyes and his power began to radiate. Kinta waited a moment, then started murmuring-eyes shut.

Anthy and Bakura watched, since Kilandra was in a different dimension Kinta had to tap more magic than usual to enter her mind, especially to do it undetected. They waited, not sure what was to come.

"Dieing sun and passing moon, lioness proud, powers bestowed, unlock the doors and carry me safely..." Kinta said barely audible.  Her outline flashed then was surrounded by a blood red light. It seemed to be working. Yami's eyes shot open. They had done it.

_*_

 Kinta pushed open the door to Kilandra's soul room, she'd never been there before and didn't know what to expect. She was surprised to find a simple room, no doorways leading off, though hidden ones were possible. The room was empty. There was nothing, it was a desolate stone chamber, Kinta immediately moved and started to search the walls and floor for a switch. She found one. A panel slide open revealing a small alcove, inside lay old texts and vials, a few objects that looked clearly magical or demon. Kinta went though them and decided on a small glass crystal. She held it eye level and peered into it; she was thrown backwards in a flash of white light and crashed into the floor, the crystal lay unbroken next to her. 

"What the hell?!"  Kinta looked at the crystal. She warily reached for it again. "This must be something, otherwise why the protection? Well, that's easy enough. Diamori." The crystal shone green at her words for a moment before clearing again. "Much better." She peered into it again, no light came; no power keeping her out; instead she felt a deluge enter her mind. /bingo, it's a Tashish crystal I should have guessed…/

 If Kilandra had something she didn't want anyone to know this was the key. Tashish crystals held knowledge, memories, whatever you wanted, and once it was inside even the one who put it there wouldn't remember it, a good way to hide things, secrets them couldn't be tortured out of you or slip by accident. Kinta pocketed the crystal. / I'll have to search it later. Too much is inside. / Her head was spinning from what she had seen; she couldn't pick out a single image or thought from the chaos.  She turned to leave; glad to be going without Kilandra's notice. 

She thought too soon.

"Look, it's my servant, here in my soul room, stealing my Tashish crystal, now why ever could this be happening? Oh I know! She broke the blood oath!" Kilandra glared at her Yami.

/1...2.../ Kinta counted trying to keep in control /3... aw fuck it! / Kinta sprung forward towards the door, she wasn't taking a standoff now or dealing with Kilandra; she paid for her impulse as she hit a barrier.

"Foolish, and stunningly impulsive as usual. Tsk, tsk…" Kilandra commented. 

Kilandra raised her arms, energy crackled, "Time to teach you a lesson... Niet anin monwuir" she uttered the incantation then threw the black sphere that had formed at Kinta.  Kinta cried out as she was hit. She twisted in agony as the energy ran though her very veins. The pain passed but she was exhausted and merely breathing became difficult to continue. She lay slumped on the ground, still alive; but not by much. 

Kilandra stepped forward. "Just a reminder of what I can still do." Kilandra pulled her up and threw her against the wall; she held her there and pulled the Tashish crystal from her. "No stealing. " she reprimanded as if Kinta a naughty child. Kilandra walked over to the alcove with the crystal.

 Kinta slide down the wall and crouched on the ground; she summoned all her strength and made a dash for the door. She pushed herself though it and closed it as she heard Kilandra's cry of protest having lost her victim. Kinta sank down against the door of her own soul room, unable to move. She closed her eyes and waited.

_*_

Kinta awoke to find herself lying on the floor of the game shop. Yami, Anthy and Bakura were around her, she saw the crystal shattered on the floor. 

"What happened?" Anthy asked-more like demanded. "The crystal shattered and you collapsed, and Yami couldn't find your soul…"

"Kilandra, used Niet monwuir on me...takes a lot out of you..." she chuckled softly.

Bakura's eyes widened, "Niet Monwuir? You should have died."  
"S he didn't want to kill me, not yet... I'll be fine, just I need rest."

"What is a 'niet monwuir'?" Yami asked.

"A ball of pure dark power that causes a poison like effect, to the victim, if it doesn't kill instantly. It's raw power, and corrupts human bodies instantly, they become ash." Bakura explained. A dark look in his eyes; "It's extremely deadly, I've never known someone to survive a full blast of one…even if you live there's the after effects..."

"Yeah, but since I was in sprit form plus she controlled it, I didn't die, just feel like shit and tired as hell. Can you guys help me move?"

"No matter what you throw at her she doesn't die...must make note..." Anshi muttered.

Everyone turned, to stare at Anshi who had appeared again, she dashed forward, 

"This one on the other hand..." she put Yami in a headlock; "he will die when you attack...heh."

"Can't…. breathe!" Yami choked. 

Anthy pulled Anshi off him. "No more trying to kill him today! Done! You. Stop. Now!" Anthy was pissed to say the least. 

Bakura and Kinta ignored the outburst; Bakura helped Kinta to her feet. "Hey, you three little help."

"I don't help." Anshi disappeared again.

Anthy and Yami came forward and helped carry Kinta upstairs, they laid her down on the couch, where she immediately fell asleep.

_*_*_

 All gone. Review if you love me.


	7. Dreams from hell

Chapter six, pick up sticks, 

Okay done now with the bad rhyme I was feeling slightly insane…

Anyway it's chappie six wahoo over half done, well maybe not a good thing for you but it means I can work on more stories. La la la, what now? Oh yeah...

Disclaimer- me no own. : P

* Note importante* dreams/illusions/memories, they're italicized and you can kinda tell, well, it's all things that Kinta got a blast of from the tashish crystal, so yeah read those carefully they are important. After that italics are used again, in /…/ though, it's just an emphasis and tone, it's not a memory or dream, really happens. You'll understand when you read it.

_*_*_

"You gonna be okay?"

/oh course Bakura, I was hit with a spell that should have killed me and I'm now lying on a couch in the damned pharaoh's house trying to make sense of the memories and crap I got from Kilandra's crystal. YEAH I'M GREAT! / She didn't say any of this though it was tempting, mainly because she could barely form coherent words much less full sentences. " I'll be fine." She mumbled. 

"Well that was a waste, we got nothing. Except on half dead Yami." Anthy interrupted.

"No, I got something."

"Which would be…?"

"Give me a few hours." She answered before rolling over so her back was facing everyone, she wanted to sleep, no just die and get it over with. She hated feeling weak like this.

She drifted of into and uneasy slumber her sleep punctuated by dreams.

~*~*~

 Kinta and Seto sat speaking at a stone table the band glowed and Seto fainted forward, Kinta closed her eyes and concentrated weaving memories into Seto's mind, tiny alteration that could affect him completely, once finished she stood and – 

_Muffled screams echoed in the stone chamber as a small boy lay on a table his bare back being carved into-_

_Seto sat in a circle of candlelight chanting from a parchment scroll, the light flared up and Yami was engulfed in a white light-_

_Demons fought in a bloody battle, powers, wing and swords clashed around her. Demons fell and Kilandra was taken to away killing thousands with her powers as she went, then thrown into a cell and her magic bound-_

_More screams, flashes of ink blade and skin. -_

_Blood red strands of magic flowed though, changing his mind-_

_Light flared-_

_Demons taunting-_

_Screams-_

_Light-_

_Blade-_

_Blood-_

_Parchment-_

_Writing-_

_Bars-_

_Red-_

_Gold-_

_White-_

_Black-_

_~*~*~_

Kinta screamed as she awoke her head pounding; the pictures lingered in her head, two heads turned toward her.

"What'd you see?" Bakura asked eyeing her shaking form

"It was too much...I understood it then I didn't the memories won't stay, I wasn't in contact with the crystal long enough…maybe I can piece it but…it's too hard, to much…." She rambled, mainly talking to herself.

"So you don't have anything?" Anthy shot at Kinta.

"Well not yet, give me time…Ah!" Kinta sank back down with a cry of pain, she was still injured and now had a migraine added to the effects of the niet monwuer.

"Well then I'll be going too, tell us when you actually have something." Anthy stalked out and closed the door.

"Where'd Yami go?" Kinta registered that he hadn't been there since she woke up.

"Went down to the shop awhile ago to help Yugi."

"Ah… hey can 'accidentally' kill those two when we fight Kil? Anthy's really pissing me off."

_*_*_

_/Kinta.../_

 Kinta sat upright again, looking for who had spoken, but only Bakura sat in the room and he was sleeping.

/_ It's me fool. Forget so soon? / _ The voice sneered.

Kilandra it was Kilandra, damn mental link.

/_ Yes Kinta, just warning you, I' m on my way and when I get there you're all going to die, I'll destroy everything, you know I can too…/_

/get out of my head! You bitch I'll find out how to kill you and send you back to hell! /

/ You have fun trying meanwhile I'll kill them one by one. I told you never break your word to me, now you'll find out why. /

/I'll kill you. /

_/ Maybe another day, I'll be there soon. / _ The presence left her mind and Kinta sank back down, letting a fitful sleep take her.

_*_*_

 Eh, not as long as I thought it would be, oh well. Review please, love you much.

I'll post chapter seven soon. Swear.

Heh heh, anyone figure out anything from the visions/dreams…? C'mon I didn't make it to hard, write any guesses in reviews I wanna see what you all think. I'll give Malik to any one who's right!

Malik-NANI!?

Kilandra-yeah Malik is yours if you decipher the dream correctly.  ^_~  Ja!

Okay everyone!!!! READ THIS!!

Okay I'm currently writing nine..( gets death glares) sorry for being slow at posting. But!!! I would like to hear an votes for deaths in the fic. I have one written. ( in chap 7) and two more planned. Though I would like to hear votes, all charcters that have been mentioned are up for grabs more or less it just depends what kind of ending you want. So happy/angsty etc votes for ending and opinions on who should die accepted.

Ja ne!


	8. Death

Chapter seven…

Disclaimer-I own very little, I defiantly don't own yu-gi-oh. 

**Note!!!!!!** I did it again. I killed someone in this chapter. So yeah, don't flame if you're angry about who I killed. The death just worked very well for my purposes**, I'm sorry ;_;**  also I switch back and forth between two scenes for awhile- they're happening simultaneously. You'll get it when you read.

_*_*_

"Welcome!' Yugi chirped as a customer entered the door of the game shop.

No answer, Yugi looked up from his work, "Oh, hi Kinta."

_*_*_

Kinta sat writing trying to get the memories out of her mind.  She poured over the papers she'd filled, there where a couple memories that came extremely strong she thought those were the key, but it seemed Kilandra had her hand in everywhere, she knew things past, and current, she'd been setting this up for awhile. About 6000 years to be exact.   Kinta saw parts of hers and almost everyone else's pasts in the visions but why they were so prominent was harder to discern.   One thing had showed up in two of the visions though, it was a spell written in Egyptian, she copied what symbol she could see, an ankh and scattered text, once she had seen them on a scroll Seto read from and another on a child's back.  They seemed important, what text she could read seemed to be a spell to stop something or maybe protect..? She couldn't read enough of the hieroglyphs, they weren't very clear in her mind.

_*_*_

Kilandra stepped forward. 

"I thought you and Bakura were working out how to defeat Kilandra? Where'd you go?"

" Just out Yugi, I had to get some things, is everyone upstairs?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect." She smirked.

_*_*_

"Bakura?"

"What?"

"Recognize this? Bring anything to mind?" she showed him the drawing of the symbols.

He looked for a moment then his eyes went wide. "Actually I think I do…." He grabbed the pen and started writing on the drawing.

"Hey you'll screw it up!"

He stopped and showed her the drawing, "is this what you saw?" he had filled in some of the gaps, adding the rising sun and card pictures.

"Yes that's it! Where have you seen it?!"

_*_*_

"Is Yami around?"

"He and Anthy had to go run errands, he should be back in a little bit. Did you need to talk to him?"

" Just wondering."

_*_*_

"Malik."

"He has a copy?"

"No. They're tattooed on his back."

"He must have been the child I saw…"

"Yeah, that'd be him. What's so important about them?"

"I saw them twice, once Seto was using them for a spell – a spell on Yami."

"Point?"

"I think they just might have something to do with Kilandra, she erased the memory of Seto using them through me - she didn't want us knowing about the spell. So it must be important. We need Malik – and Seto too. We have to bring them here."

"Easy enough. I'll go get the phone downstairs in the shop." Bakura turned to leave.

_*_*_

Yugi shifted uncomfortably, Kinta gave him the creeps - especially now. She walked forward and Yugi thought she was leaving, he sighed. 

Then he saw the knife.

_*_*_

"Oh shit…um… Bakura?"

"What?"

"What if Kil's already gotten to Malik..? You saw how insistent she was about having him on her side, now I'm sure he's part of this… it'll be hard to sway him if she's toyed with him."

"Eh, worst comes you can just change his memory? That's what that thing's for right?" he motioned to the Sennen Band on her wrist, "No problem."

" That's true… well go get them here, I'll keep working there has to be something else I can get from this mess…" She muttered the last part and turned back to her scrawlings.  
_*_*_

Screams rang thought the shop. Bakura and Kinta rushed downstairs, Yugi lay on the floor bleeding heavily for a wound in his chest. 

"Shit, what happened, Yugi!?" Kinta ran forward and grabbed Yugi.

"It was, Kilandra… I thought she was you.."

"Shit." Kinta looked to Bakura, "Help me! We need to get him bandaged up and stop the bleeding!" 

Bakura knelt down and used his jacket to tie around the wound, Yugi started coughing – coughing up blood.

" Shit, Bakura, I don't know if he's going to make it, she missed his heart but I think she punctured a lung." She said in a hushed tone so Yugi wouldn't hear, "Either that or she hit an artery. He'll be dead in a minute know any healing spells?"

"I can try."  

Bakura touched the wound and it glowed blue, both waited while Yugi gasped for air. "Kinta it's not working." He hissed in a panic.

/of course it's not. /

"You again!" Kinta stood up angrily.

/ You of all people should know I use enchanted weapons. The dagger's wound is permanent, even if it didn't anything he'll bleed to death because the wound will never close. /

"You bitch! You sadistic Bitch!" Bakura and Yugi watched in confusion.

/ You were once too, you could save him you know, you have the knowledge, but can you remember before he dies? / Kilandra's laugh rang though her mind. Before dissipating and leaving.

" Bakura, do everything you can, I might be able to stop this… the haughty bitch hinted I can, keep him alive." She commanded.

Bakura nodded and returned to trying to slow the bleeding. 

\ What can I do..? Think think…enchanted dagger wounds… I know this… you need the counter spell…and that's…  don't you need the dagger though..?…. No you need … I know this! You have to… you… draw the spell out! That's it! Into a new vessel dagger…okay I need a dagger../

 Kinta raced to her soul room and found a plain non-magic blade. She reappeared into the normal realm and shoved Bakura off, " I know how to stop it. Stand back. Hold on Yugi, Yami will kill me if I let you die."

Yugi gave her a weak smile. She hurried, she didn't have time to waste – he was fading.

She unbound the wound and smeared his blood on her hand, then she held the dagger over the wound. And began painting the blood on it.

"I implore thee Anubis, this vessel is not ready cleanse his soul and -"

" Get away from him!" Yami and Anthy raced through the door and ran to Yugi knocking Kinta away. "What did you do!?" Yami raged, " What did you do to him!"

" I'm trying to help him if you don't let me he'll die!"

" I think he wouldn't be like this if it weren't for you, you're holding the dagger still! His blood's all over you!"

" You're wrong! Let me help before he dies!"

"Yami…" came a weak voice – Yugi.

"Yugi? It's ok, I won't let her near you..."

"It's too…late…Yami… I'll miss you…"

"No! You aren't dieing!" Yami raged as the tears welled in his eyes.

  Yugi just smiled then closed his eyes. " I love you all…" 

Then he was gone.

"NO! You can't be dead Yugi…wake up! You're not dead yet! You can't be…" but the emptiness Yami felt in his soul told him the truth - Yugi was dead. 

Anthy sank to her knees eyes wide with fright and tears. "He-he's gone…"

" You did this! You killed him!" Yami raged; he turned to Kinta and Bakura. " You killed him!"

 " I didn't! It was Kilandra!" Kinta yelled.

" Liar! His blood's all over you two! You're holding the knife and everything!"

"We found him after she attacked! I was trying to draw the spell out into the dagger! The wound she gave him was with an enchanted dagger, I could have saved him if you'd have let me!" 

" Liar! It was you!"

" It wasn't! We were trying to save him!"

/ They won't believe you. /

Kinta clutched her head. " Get out! You've done enough!"

/Now they'll think you're insane too – well more so. / She chuckled.

" Go away!" she screeched. 

/ As you wish, I'll be back. 'Til the next one dies…/

"There won't be anymore I won't let you kill them!" Kinta sank to the floor as Kilandra left her mind. She was jolted back to reality by Bakura; he grabbed her wrists and held them as he spoke.

"It was her again?"

She nodded.

"What'd she say?"

"She'll kill someone else. She's waiting til the end for me. For us."

Bakura nodded knowingly. Then he turned to Yami. "Look pharaoh" he spat, "neither of us killed your light, what's done is done, you can't bring him back, now are you going to help us kill the one who did it or fight us? I suggest the former or she'll die next." He pointed to Anthy. " I don't mean by Kilandra – I will. You're either with us or against us.  And I don't suggest against. What do you say pharaoh?"

_*_*_

End. I just had to leave you there. 

So um.. I killed Yugi.. Mep! *Hides* Don't kill me! Onegai?! If you kill me I can't finish the story! So don't be too mean, but well... someone had to die and it had to be Yugi…

Kinta- Let her finish this is all part of the plan. Really. Oh and she upped the death count to a total of 4, 5 if you include Isis from 'Kinta'. 

*Peaks out from her fortress* Eh… Review please!?!

Random note- Bakura's taking charge. I'm in love with his little speech at the end.


	9. the expostion scene

Chappie eight! I'm sorry for killing Yugi! Really! I am! Anyways…

Disclaimer- I own the ten rings on my finger nothing more, don't sue, I won't give them to you! (and yes I really am wearing ten rings at the moment – one on each finger)

_*_*_recap of the cliffhanger.._*_*_

"Look pharaoh" he spat, "neither of us killed your light, what's done is done, you can't bring him back, now are you going to help us kill the one who did it or fight us? I suggest the former or she'll die next." He pointed to Anthy. " I don't mean by Kilandra – I will kill her. You're either with us or against us.  And I don't suggest against. What do you say pharaoh?"

­­­_*_*_

" You let him die." Yami whispered.

" No, she might have saved him had you let her; you're just as much to blame as us. Don't try to be high and mighty with me."

Yami stared hollowly at them and then at Yugi's body in his arms. Silence filled the room.

"I can prove it." Kinta said though somewhat strangled.

"What?" 

"I can prove we didn't kill him." She snapped, " Yami - here." She took the Sennen band off her wrist, " you can use it to see my memories of the last few minutes. Go ahead."

Bakura stared in semi shock, "Why are you..?!" 

She cut him off; "He's stubborn and this will prove it, and oh kill him he does anything other than just look."

_*_*_

" Malik just get your ass down here!…. yes of course he's here! ..stop being a brat Ishtar and help!….good. … no now….I'll explain the rest later!…fine! just get here!" Bakura slammed down the phone. " I hate him sometimes."

"He's coming though?" Kinta asked.

"Yes.  He should be here in a bit and Seto should be on his way by now."

"Good, let's go back to them…on second thought let's not…" Kinta groaned at the thought of being stuck with the pharaoh and Anthy, she still had an urged to stab both of them. She slumped onto the counter, her head hidden by her arms.

" I'm not leaving Ryou with them."

"Oh go fuck yourself!" she said looking up; " Baka. They aren't going to do anything to him or pollute his 'innocent' mind! Maybe they'll bore him to death but that's all!" she scoffed before slumping forward again " Ra my head hurts, remind me never to get hit with a Niet' ever again."

"Still hurting?"

"My brain feels like it's being trampled by a thousand tiny monkeys and no; I have no idea where the monkey idea came from. I blame it on the pain." She said without raising her head.

Bakura sniggered to himself; before putting an arm around her and leaning in, "Eh, who cares, so after we kill your hikari I say we get Yami and his bitch, what do you say?"

"Sounds great to me."   she smiled dimly. 

 The shop bell rang as Seto entered closely followed by Malik, Bakura and Kinta quickly separated and turned to face them.

"Great you're both here, this way." Bakura said as he led them to the back room where, Anthy, Yami, and Ryou were waiting.

"So what the hell's going on?" Malik asked.

" Way too much." Bakura muttered, " Kinta, you explain it."

" For starters we need your help. Kilandra as Bakura told you is not human and is out to kill us; well mainly me, Bakura, and Yami but she'll kill you to get to us. Yugi is dead." She paused to let that sink in, "… She killed him about an hour ago – not even. We have to kill her before she kills us. But to do that  we have to take away what demon powers she has left. That's where you two come in. We believe you two can stop her."

The two exchanged glances and then looked around the room.

"Bakura your girl's insane. I don't know shit about her light.-"

"She knows you though. I tried to retrieve info from her mind – two things came up several times, I piece of text, once Seto was using it on Yami – it's some type of spell. And the other time it was being carved into your back Malik."

 Malik tensed at the mention of that. Too many bad memories.

"Malik we need to see your back." Kinta finished. " Something on it she doesn't want us to see. That's why she came to you."

Malik was silent for a moment. " Fine." was all he said; avoiding their looks.

" Okay, so you need the spell from Malik's tattoos, and why do you need me exactly..?" Seto asked.

" Because you were using the spell in the vision, I highly doubt the spell is going to have a 'how to' guide, so you're going to have to search your mind for it, or let me, your choice."

" You can stay out of my head thank you very much."

" Fine but you better start thinking because we want this fast before she comes and kills someone else."

" Yugi's really dead?" Malik asked, you could tell he didn't quite believe.

" Yes, he's really gone." 

" That's so unreal."

" All the more reason for us to move faster. Malik, c'mon off with the shirt."

" What?" He asked dumbly.

" Your tattoos Malik." Kinta said impatiently.

Malik pulled his shirt off and had everyone not just witnessed a death there would have been several stripper jokes at this point, but seeing as everyone was more or less subdued there were none.

Malik turned so they all had a clear view of his back. Kinta stepped forward and studied it.

"So what does it say?"

"… Load  of rubbish about the pharaoh over here, I just have to find the part we need…" Kinta replied her hand hovered over the glyphs as she read them trying to find the spell.

" I got it, here." She pointed to a row of glyphs, " That's the spell, Give me a second to copy it." As she went for a paper and pen Yami and Bakura both took a look and read what she had pointed to. It was indeed a protection spell of some sort. 

" what good is a protection spell? We need to get rid of her powers." Bakura stated.

" Read closely, it also drains power of the offender. It should work against her when she attacks Yami."

"Me?" Yami said quietly, his eyes were reddened form holding back tears.

"Yes you pharaoh the spell was written for you in the first place. We get Kilandra to attack you once the spell's on and then she's powerless, and we can get rid of her.  I' m done Malik. "

Malik pulled his shirt back on as Kinta read over what she had just written. Then she started copying it again.  Once she finished she ripped the paper and thrust one copy at Seto, " This is what you're looking for any time you see this try to remember everything surrounding it."

Seto nodded.

" That's that. Until we have some plan and Seto can remember what this ritual entails we can't do anything. But I want everyone staying here, she knows who's a threat, and quite frankly  everyone here is in danger, all of us either can ham her directly or are very important to those who can." She looked to Ryou and Anthy, "We can't go too far away, because the only warning we might have is if I can sense her coming. So anyone who wants to live needs to stay here. I have work to do, I'll be upstairs." Kinta finished her speech and swept from the room. Leaving several sullen and surprised faces behind.

Looks were exchanged and everyone left, the shop was locked up by Yami and Anthy who then retreated to Yami's room, Bakura followed Kinta upstairs to the extra bedroom, Malik, Seto, and Ryou looked around uncomfortably before settling in the living room.

_*_*_

and that's the end of eight. It was a pain to write, I hate exposition scenes, but I love the next chap, (I get to do go though everyone's thoughts and feelings.) basically, its' dealing with Yugi's death and wondering what to do about Kilandra. 

Not a happy chap.

But I never said it would be.

 Oh yeah, I'm working on chap. ten, any last ideas about deaths /endings/etc. please leave in your review!!!

Oh and just so you know… I'm planning a 'Buffy' later on, if anyone knows what I mean, go you. 

In layman's terms: Death is not permanent.


End file.
